Me duele tanto amarte
by bruneli12
Summary: A/U (humanizado) Leonardo, Rafael, Donatello y Miguel Ángel son los ladrones más buscados de toda Nueva York pero su vida cambiara cuando conocen a cuatro chicas algo diferentes a ellos y aprenderán lo que es amar (denle una oportunidad) (Basado en TMNT 2012) LxK, DxA, MxOC, RxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, Bueno aquí les tengo el nuevo fic ganador de la votación que hice espero que les guste y empecemos: **

Disclaimer: Las tortugas no me pertenecen.

Introducción:

Nuestra historia comienza con cuatro adorables niñas de unos 6 años entrenando en el dojo de su Sensei…Hamato Yoshi.

Splinter: Lindsey, ten cuidado con esa kata.

Lindsey: Hai Sensei.

Le dijo Splinter a una pequeña niña de cabello castaño muy claro que parecía rubio , tenía ojos azules y llevaba una especie de uniforme como para practica de ninjitsu con el logo del clan Hamato.

X: ¡Abril!, ten cuidado con eso.

Abril: Lo siento.

Dijo Abril agarrando el tessen que accidentalmente lanzo cerca de otra niñita peli-negra y de unos ojitos azules.

Splinter: Cristal, ve a practicar con Karai las katas.

Cristal: Hai Sensei.

Le dijo Splinter a la peli-negra de nombre Cristal y ella fue con Karai que ahora solo tenía el cabello corto completamente oscuro y llevaba el mismo traje de ninjitsu que todas las niñas.

Splinter: Lo hicieron bien niñas, las veré pasado mañana, ya que mañana es su día libre y …..

Trato de continuar Splinter pero una vocecita lo interrumpió desde la cocina.

X: Sensei, ¿podemos nosotros también tener nuestro día libre hoy?

Splinter: No Miguel Ángel, recuerda que tu y tus hermanos están castigados y pasaran toda la tarde en el rincón.

X: ¡No es justo, Mikey empezó!

Splinter (levantando su voz) : ¡Rafael!, ya dije que no me importa quien empezó, todos están castigados por pelearse.

L, R, D, M: ¡No se vale!

Splinter: ¡Silencio!, (volteando a ver a las niñas) bueno niñas ¿alguna duda antes de irse?

Lindsey (levantando su brazo) : Yo, yo, yo, yo.

Splinter: Lindsey.

Lindsey: Sensei, ¿quiénes son esos niños?

Splinter: Ellos son mis hijos jovencita Lindsey: Leonardo, Rafael, Donatello y Miguel Ángel, ¿Alguna otra duda?

Lindsey: Yo, yo, yo.

Splinter (suspirando) : ¿Si Lindsey?

Lindsey: ¿No nos puedes presentar a sus hijos Sensei?

Las demás niñas se palmearon la cara y suspiraron.

Splinter: Se los presentaría con mucho gusto Lindsey, pero hoy están castigados, tal vez otro día, pero en fin ¡que disfruten su día libre!

K, C, A, L: ¡Sayonara Sensei!

Splinter: Sayonara

Las niñas salieron del dojo ya que afuera las esperaba una señora en una camioneta.

Señora: Hola niñas, ¿se divirtieron?

Abril: Si tía.

Tía de Abril: Bueno, ¿están listas para la pijamada?

K, C, A, L: SIIIIIIIII.

Las niñas se subieron a la camioneta y fueron a la casa de Abril a tener su pijamada y luego callo la noche, las niñas estaban ya apunto de dormir ….. excepto Lindsey que buscaba algo desesperada dentro de su mochila.

Lindsey: Oh no, ¡no, no, no!

Karai: ¿Que pasa Lindsey?

Lindsey (con ojos llorosos) : No encuentro a Arcoiris.

K, C, A: ¿Arcoiris?

Lindsey (con lagrimas en los ojos) : ¡Mi peluche!

Las niñas suspiraron mientras Lindsey lloraba en silencio y Abril se acerco a ella.

Abril: Lindsey, tengo otros peluches, ¿Quieres que te preste uno?

Lindsey: No gracias Abril, necesito a Arcoiris es especial para mi.

Cristal: ¿Por qué es especial para ti?

Lindsey: Me la regalo mi madre.

Las niñas se quedaron en silencio un momento por que bien sabían que la madre de Lindsey había fallecido hace tiempo y si ella decía que ese peluche es especial para ella es por que lo es.

Cristal (acercándose a Lindsey) : No te preocupes Lindsey te ayudaremos a buscar a Arcoiris, ahora ¿donde fue la ultima vez que lo viste?

Lindsey: En mi mochila tal vez se callo y ahora esta en el Dojo del Sensei.

Cristal: Bueno vamos a buscarla al Dojo.

Karai: ¿Estas loca? No nos van a llevar a esta hora.

Cristal: ¿Y quien dijo que pediríamos permiso?

Karai: Oh no, no, no, no vamos a salir solas.

Lindsey (haciendo ojos de cachorrito) : Por favor Karai….

Karai (enojada) : No me vas a convencer con esa cara….

Lindsey hizo sus ojitos más grandes.

Karai: ¡Que no!

Lindsey los hizo aun más grandes sus ojos y Karai no se pudo resistir.

Karai: ¡Agh!, esta bien vamos pero ya no hagas esa cara.

Lindsey: ¡Yeiii!

Las niñas se pusieron unos tenis, unas chamarras y cada quien agarro una linterna y fueron al Dojo de su Sensei Splinter.

En el Dojo del Maestro Splinter…

Las niñas lograron pasar sin problema ya que la puerta estaba abierta, eso les extraño a las niñas pero continuaron con su búsqueda.

Cristal: Bueno Lindsey, donde crees que se callo tu "Arcoiris".

Lindsey: Creo que esta debajo de la banca donde dejamos las mochilas.

Lindsey busco debajo de la banca pero no estaba su "Arcoiris".

Lindsey: ¿¡No esta!?

Karai: Bueno tal vez aquí no esta, vámonos.

Lindsey puso su cabeza baja. Las niñas ya iban saliendo pero escucharon un ruido.

Lindsey: ¿Qué fue es ruido?

Abril (con poquito miedo) : Eh…. Tal vez fue el gato que voto algo.

Karai: Que yo sepa el Sensei no tiene un gato.

Se empezaron a escuchar voces de dos personas peleando por algo.

Lindsey (temblando de miedo) : Ehh…niñas….creo que aquí hay…fan-fantasmas.

Cristal: Yo creo que alguien se metió a robar.

En ese momento dos personas se acercaron donde estaban las niñas, ellas se escondieron debajo de la banca para que no los vieran nada mas y nada menos que Xever y Chris Bradrord (un poco más jóvenes).

Las niñas en un rápido movimiento fueron a la cocina a esconderse mientras Xever y Chris discutían por cosas, pero accidentalmente Lindsey movió una silla y Xever y Chris oyeron el movimiento.

Chris: ¿Escuchaste eso?

Xever: Si, viene de la cocina.

Chris: Creo que hay alguien más aquí, vamos a ver.

Chris y Xever se iban acercando cada vez más a la cocina y las niñas se morían de miedo.

Lindsey ( susurrando muy asustada) : Chicas este es el fin.

Karai: Todavía no.

Karai alcanzo a ver una puerta debajo de las escaleras y les hizo una seña a sus amigas para entrar y entraron antes de que Xever y Chris lo pasaran.

Karai: Bien chicas, creo que aquí estaremos bien….

X: No tan rápido.

Lindsey: ¡Ahh! ¡un fantasma!

X, X, X, X: ¡Shhh!

Cristal: ¿Quienes son?, ¡Muéstrense!

X: ¡Esta bien!, pero guarden silencio por favor.

Cristal: Agh, esta bien.

Los chicos salieron detrás de unas cajas y eran Leonardo, Rafael, Donatello y Miguel Ángel que se veían como unos niños de 7 años.

Leo era un niño de cabello lacio y negro y tenía ojos azul fuerte.

Rafa tenía el cabello pelirrojo muy rojizo y ojos verdes

Donnie era el más alto de todos y tenía su cabello de color café y su ojos eran de café rojizo (tenia todos sus dientes)

Mikey tenía una carita adorable con sus pecas, cabello rubio y unos bonitos ojos azules y al igual que sus hermanos traía puesta pijama.

Rafa: ¿Quiénes son?, ¿que hace aquí?

Karai: Soy Oroku Karai.

Cristal: Yo Soro Cristal.

Abril: Abril O´neil.

Lindsey: Lindsey Kelly (su apellido es "Kelly").

Leo: Bueno, Karai, Cristal, Abril y Lindsey….

Rafa: ¿Qué hacen en nuestra casa?

Mikey (intentando ser malo) : Si, ¿qué hacen?

Lindsey: Vinimos a buscar mi peluche

Mikey: Ahh, ¿te refieres a este? (dándole un peluche)

Lindsey (tomando el peluche) : Si lo es, gracias (N/A: El peluche es Arcoiris de la caricatura "Hora de Aventura").

Rafa: Bueno, ya tienen lo que buscaban ahora váyanse.

Karai (enojada) : ¿Disculpa?

Leo: ¡Rafa!, que es lo que te dijo Sensei sobre tus modales….

Los chicos y las chicas empezaron a discutir y nadie se dio cuenta de que Cristal salio a enfrentar a Xever y Chris.

Cristal: ¡Ustedes dos!, ¡No dejare que roben el Dojo de mi Sensei!

Cristal se puso en pose de combate pero Xever y Chris la miraron con una cara macabra.

Chris: Mira Xever una niñita (levantándola de su camisa)

Cristal: ¡Suéltame!

Xever (sacando una navaja) : No debemos dejar testigo.

Cristal se asusto al ver la navaja y ella cerro los ojos esperando el puñetazo pero nunca llego ya que Rafa lanzo la navaja lejos con su sai.

Rafa: ¡Largo, Ladrones!

Leo, Mikey y Donnie salieron del escondite y empezaron a luchar: Mikey y Donnie con Xever mientras que Leo y Rafa luchaban con Chris y las chicas los miraban sorprendidas de los movimientos que hacían con sus armas.

Xever y Chris se asustaron con los movimientos que hacían esos niños y decidieron huir cobardemente.

Rafa: ¡Si será mejor que huyan!

Mikey: ¡Si Huuuuyan!

Donnie (a Abril) : ¿Estas bien?

Abril: Si, Gracias

Donnie (sonrojado) : Jejejej de nada.

Karai: ¿Y…donde esta el Sensei?

Leo: Fue al supermercado por la comida.

Karai: Bueno….gracias por salvarnos.

Karai Abrazo a Leo y el se quedo embobado, Abril se despidió de Donnie con un beso en la mejilla y este abrió los ojos como platos y Lindsey le dio un gran abrazo a Mikey y un besito en su mejilla y este se sonrojo como tomate.

Cristal: Gracias, por salvarme.

Rafa (con una sonrisa) : De nada…¡Aghh!

Rafa se tomo del pecho y se dio cuenta que tenía un rasguño en forma de rayo en su pecho.

Cristal: ¿Qué te paso?

Rafa: Creo que me lastime con la navaja de ese ladrón.

Cristal: ¿Te duele mucho?

Rafa: No….aghh…..no tanto.

Cristal saco de su chamarra una curita y se la puso a Rafa en su herida y le dio un besito en su cabeza que lo dejo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Cristal: Adiós.

Las chicas se fueron pero no sabía que no volverían a ver a los chicos en un largo tiempo.

En otro lugar…..

X: ¿¡Como que no pudieron robar en la casa de Hamato Yoshi!?

Chris: Es que encontramos a unos niños que nos dieron una paliza y…

X: ¿Niños?

Xever: Creo que son estudiantes de Hamato Yoshi.

X: No, deben de ser sus hijos…..entonces, ¿dicen que esos niños les dieron una paliza a ustedes?

Xever: Si, señor eran muy ágiles.

X: ¡Quiero que los traigan ante mi!, esos niños pueden sernos útiles.

Xever y Chris: Si, Señor Falco.

Continuara…..

**Asta aquí la introducción espero que les aya gustado para la siguiente ves que suba será el primer capitulo, acepto sugerencias, dejen comentarios y nos leemos pronto, adiós. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Holis como andan, bueno al parecer creo que les gusto musho el fic así que aquí esta el primer capitulo ya que el anterior fue la introducción y pues agradezco mucho sus comentarios y estoy pensando poner comedia en este fic, ¿que opinan? Pero en fin empecemos!: **

Disclaimer: Las tortugas no me pertenecen, mis OCs si.

Las chicas:

10 años después…..

Sonaba una alarma en una habitación y una chica trataba de apagarla.

X: ¡Ya oí!, ¡Ya oí!

La chica tiro la alarma de la mesa de noche.

X: ¡Ja!, ¡En tu cara despertador!

La chica se volvió a dormir pero una vocecita la despertó, otra vez.

Y: Cris, papá salio temprano, necesito que me lleves a la escuela.

X: Agh, Ok dame un momento Rin, ¿si?

Rin: Ok, voy a ir abajo.

La chica se levanto y luego salio de su cuarto con una camisa de estilo militar pero en tono negro, con una chamarra roja, unos jeans y unos converse blancos.

Se encontró a su hermanita peinada con una trenza asta la espalda, una camisa verde, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos tenis.

Rin: ¿Nos vamos?

Cris: Si.

Las dos se subieron a la moto de Cris y la llevo a la escuela.

Cris: Bueno adiós Kepsi, ¡come pizza y se feliz!

Rin: Adiós, ¡Que no te secuestren los bichos! (últimamente digo eso jeje).

Cris: Jejeje, ok adiós.

Cristal se fue asía su salón pero antes se encontró con Karai en el camino.

Karai: Hola Cris, ¿sabes que día es hoy?

Cris: Ehhh….¿El día que recogen la basura?

Karai: Hoy el Sensei solo se va a despedir en la clase y … tendremos ¡un mes libre!

Cristal: Ahhhhh, claro ya necesitaba un mes para descansar.

Karai: Por fin un buen descanso.

Mientas las dos hablaban Abril se acerco a las chicas.

Abril: Hola chicas.

Karai: Hola Abril.

Cristal: ¿Por que esa cara?

Abril: Es que Casey me invito a salir, pero ya llevo 7,894 veces que le digo no.

Cristal: ¿Y por que no lo aceptas?

Abril: Es que el no es mi tipo y no me agrada.

Karai: Bueno la próxima vez que lo veas dile "Mira Casey no es que me caigas mal pero si te atropellara un auto probablemente seria yo la que esta conduciendo el auto".

Abril: De acuerdo le diré eso jejejej gracias ya me alegraste el día.

En eso se acerco Lindsey con una camisa azul cielo con estampados de flores de color salmón y amarillo, jeans, unas zapatillas naranjas y en su cabello tenia una coronilla de flores blancas y tenía la expresión de que le dolía el estomago.

Lindsey: Hola niñas.

K, C, A: Hola Lindsey.

Abril: ¿Qué te pasa?

Lindsey: Ayer fui a comer con mi abuela…..ouhh demasiada comida, ya no puedo comer nada más, estoy llena.

Un chico musculoso, con camisa azul con un chaleco café, pantalones de mezclilla y tenis negros, de ojos ámbar, cabello negro rapado de los lados que llevaba unas papitas en su mano se acerco a las chicas.

X: Hola chicas.

Lindsey: Huuu Papitas, (tomando la bolsa de papitas y comiéndolas) ra-as o-ny e-s uy con-erado.

X: Lindsey, ¿estas conciente de que esas papitas son mías?

Lindsey (comiéndolas) : Seee.

X: Confirmado, Lindsey eres un pozo sin fondo.

Lindsey (comiendo) : No me arrepiento de nada.

X: En fin, ¿están listas para un mes de descanso?

Cris: Claro que si Tony, claro que si.

En eso sonó la campana que marcaba el inicio de clases.

Karai: Bueno chicas y chico, vámonos.

En otro lugar cerca de un banco…

Nuestros chicos estaban afuera de un banco preparándose para entrar y parecía que en grupo preparaban su plan.

Leo: Bien ya saben el plan ¿listos?

D, M y R: Si.

Leo: ¿Donnie?

Donnie (poniéndose su mascara morada) : Listo.

Leo: ¿Mikey?

Mikey (poniéndose su mascara naranja) : Seee.

Leo: ¿Rafa?

Rafa (atando el nudo de su mascara roja) : Si.

Leo: Bien, (poniéndose su mascara azul) entremos.

Continuara…

**Bueno asta aquí el capitulo como ya lo dije pienso poner comedia también algunos capítulos van a tener comedia pero otros van a traer más drama y pienso mencionar a Hola soy Germán jejeje y se me paso decir que Cristal y Rin no son de mi propiedad si no de sesshoxcris bueno eso es todo, dejen comentarios y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, adiós.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holis ya se que paso MUSHO tiempo desde la última vez que publique y les pido una disculpa y tengo mis otros fics muy abandonados pero prometo ya trabajar en los otros y la verdad tengo nuevos proyectos en proceso así que estén atentos, bueno ya sin nada más ¡empecemos con el capítulo 3!:**

Disclaimer: Las tortugas no me pertenecen, mis OCs si.

Así soy:

Mikey entro al banco como si nada, sin su mascara (N/A: no se porque puse que Mikey traía su mascara y luego se la quite XD) y se acerco a un señor que aparentaba trabajar ahí.

Señor: Hola joven, ¿en que lo podemos ayudar?

Mikey: Holo, I am from America, I neseciteishon una tarjeteishon de crediteishon.

Señor: Oh O.O

Mientras tanto con Donnie…

En lo que Mikey distraía al señor Donnie entro sin ser visto, al cuarto de las cámaras de seguridad y después de teclear una computadora varias veces, bloque el sistema de seguridad y con una sonrisa victoriosa le hablo a sus hermanos Leo y Rafa.

Donnie: Chicos, ya desactive las cámaras, ahora es su turno.

Leo: De acuerdo Donnie, que empiece la función.

Dijo Leo atreves del radio.

Afuera en la parte trasera ….

Dos guardias bastante grandes vigilaban la entrada.

Guardia 1: ¿Y que te pareció el juego de ayer eh?

Guardia 2: Bastante bueno.

Pero antes de que el otro guardia dijera otra palabra fue atacado y noqueado al igual que el otro.

X: ¿Por qué nunca, simplemente agarramos armas y les decimos: "¡Esto es un asalto!".

Z: Ya sabes porque Rafa, nos agarrarían fácilmente.

El Guardia 1 se levanto lentamente del suelo y dijo débilmente:

Guardia 1: ¿Qué…que es esto?

Leo miro con una cara macabra al Guardia y se acercó a el.

Leo: Esto…es un asalto.

Dijo Leo en  
susurro antes de darle un golpe al Guardia y dejarlo completamente inconsciente.

Rafa y Leo se metieron a la bodega del banco y robaron todo el dinero que pudieron.

Leo: Ya con eso es suficiente Rafa, voy a llamarle a Donnie y Mikey.

Rafa: De acuerdo.

Mientras tanto con Mikey…..

Señor: Joven, por más que quisiera entenderlo no puedo.

Mikey noto que le llego un mensaje a su celular y cuando vio que era de su hermano Leo, le contesto a el señor.

Mikey: No preocupai, de todos modeishon ya me voeishon bye.

Mikey se fue sin antes dejar al señor con cara de duda.

Afuera y un poco lejos del banco….

Donnie (a Leo y Rafa) : Y bien,…¿Cómo les fue?

Leo: Creo que ya conseguimos lo suficiente.

Rafa (malhumorado) : Bien, ¿ahora ya nos podemos ir?

Leo: Si.

Los chicos ya estaban apunto de marcharse, pero un grito de Mikey los detuvo.

Mikey: ¡Esperen!

Leo: ¿Qué pasa Mikey?

Mikey: ¿Recuerdan el día que es hoy?

Rafa: ¿El día que aun no te eh dado una paliza pero igual lo hare porque ya vamos retrasados?

Mikey: Nop…es ¡Nuestro Cumpleaños!

Dijo Mikey muy emocionado al mismo tiempo que sacaba una pizza de, quien sabe donde (N/A: ¿En donde rayos Mikey guarda sus cosas?).

Donnie: Cierto, No puedo creer que ya tenemos 17 años.

Rafa: Y yo no puedo creer que todavía con 17 años no soporto todo lo que dices.

Donnie: ¡Oye!

Leo: Mikey, esto es un detalle muy lindo pero, no se si tengamos ahorita tiempo para comer.

Mikey: Leo por favor, ¡Por favor!

Dijo Mikey haciendo ojos de cachorritos y Leo no pudo resistir y dejo a sus hermanos comer pizza y de paso el también.

Donnie: Chicos, ¡miren eso!

Dijo Donnie mientras comía un pedazo de pizza.

Al parecer Donnie señalo a cuatro chicas y un chico que peleaban con los Dragones Purpura.

Con las chicas y el chico (antes del ataque)….

Karai: ¡Rápido muévanse!, ¡Ya vamos tarde!

Tony: Si….pero vamos tarde por culpa de Lindsey.

Lindsey: Ya te dije que lo que paso en el salón no fue mi culpa.

_Flash Back:_

Todos estaban en el salón de clases, pero Lindsey escucho un camión y confundió el sonido con el de una metralleta.

Lindsey: ¡Balacera!, ¡Todos al suelo!

Al instante que Lindsey dijo eso todos sus compañeros y maestra se tumbaron al suelo, pero Lindsey a la hora de tumbarse se resbalo un poco.

Chico: Rayos, Lindsey se murió todos la recordaremos como la gran y única loca de aquí.

Lindsey: ¡Oye!

Chico: Lo siento.

_Fin del Flash Back._

Karai: Por tu culpa nos castigaron.

Lindsey: Esta bien, esta bien, pero ya se para calmarlos les cantare una hermosa canción.

Todos: Agh!

Lindsey: _ Papi te comiste mis papas,_

_ Yo las compre mias eran,_

_ Te las comiste,_

_ Te comiste mis papas y llore y no me viste,_

_ ¿Papi acaso tu me amas?,_

_ Ojala y lo demostraras,_

_ Pues no se nota,_

_¿Qué clase de papá se come mis papas?,_

_Y a los ojos no me ves los tenia llenos de lagrimas y si los viste no te importo._

Tony: Para, ya no siguas es muy triste.

Lindsey: ¿Enserio?

Tony: NO.

Lindsey: Ouww.

Tony: No entiendo que con la edad que tienes, sigues viendo caricaturas.

Lindsey: ¿Qué puedo decir? Son geniales, sobre todo ¡Hora de Aventura!

Tony: Pero si esa serie es una…

Lindsey (poniéndole un dedo en la boca de Tony) : Sh, sh, no lo hagas más difícil.

Cristal: ¿Qué tal si cantas otra canción Lindsey?

Lindsey: Ok.

Lindsey tosió un poco y se preparo para la siguiente canción.

Lindsey:_ La ausencia de paciencia te da inteligencia,_

_ Esto no es una ciencia,_

_ Hasta tu mamá lo piensa,_

_ Respeto._

Cristal: No lo sé, no se te hizo muy corto.

Lindsey: Nunca cuestiones el talento de German.

Cristal: Buen punto.

Karai: ¿Y si cantas otra?

Lindsey: _ You are here,_

_ There´s nothing I fear,_

_And I know that my heart will go on…._

Abril: Lindsey sabes que lloro con esa canción del Titanic, ya no siguas, por favor canta otra.

Lindsey: _La cucaracha, _

_ La cucaracha…._

Tony: Otra.

Lindsey: ¡Esperen!, ahora yo elijo que cantar:

_ I stay up too late,_

_Got nothing in my brain,_

_That´s what the people say,_

_Mhh,_

_That´s what the people say,_

_Mhh,_

_I go on too many dates,_

_But I can´t make them stay,_

_At least that´s what the people say,_

_Mhh,_

_That´s what the people say,_

_Mhh,_

_But I keep cruising,_

_Can´t stop,_

_Won´t stop moving,_

_It´s like I got this music,_

_In my mind,_

_Saying it´s gonna be alright,_

_Cause the players gonna play,_

_Play,_

_Play….,_

_And the haters gonna hate,_

_Hate,_

_Hate…..,_

_Baby I´m just gonna shake,_

_Shake,_

_Shake….,_

_Shake it off,_

_Shake it off,_

_Heart break is gonna break,_

_Break,_

_Break….,_

_And I think it´s gonna fake,_

_Fake,_

_Fake….,_

_Baby I´m just gonna shake,_

_Shake,_

_Shake….,_

_Shake it off,_

_Shake it off,_

_I never miss a beat,_

_I´m lighting up my feet,_

_And that´s what they don´t see,_

_That´s what they don´t see,_

_Mhh,_

_I´m dancing on my own,_

_I make the moves as I go,_

_And that's what they don´t know,_

_That´s what they don´t know,_

_Mhh,_

_But I keep cruising, _

_Can´t stop,_

_Won´t stop moving,_

_It´s like I got this music,_

_In my mind,_

_Saying it´s gonna be alright,_

_Cause the players gonna play,_

_Play,_

_Play….,_

_And the haters gonna hate,_

_Hate,_

_Hate…..,_

_Baby I´m just gonna shake,_

_Shake,_

_Shake….,_

_Shake it off,_

_Shake it off,_

_Heart break is gonna break,_

_Break,_

_Break….,_

_And I think it´s gonna fake,_

_Fake,_

_Fake….,_

_Baby I´m just gonna shake,_

_Shake,_

_Shake….,_

_Shake it off,_

_Shake it off,_

_Shake it off,_

_Shake it off,_

_Shake it off,_

_Shake it off._

Lindsey seguía cantado alegremente pero los demás y ella no se dieron cuenta que los Dragones Purpura los seguían y los acorralaron en un barrio pero después de unos momentos lograron vencerlos fácilmente.

Lindsey: _ Jejej, _

_ Fallaron,_

_ Fallaron,_

_ Aja,_

_ Aja,_

_Ya no golpearon hoy,_

_Ya no golpearon hoy ,_

_Están castigados,_

Karai: ¡Lindsey!, ya no hay tiempo para festejar, ¡vámonos!

Continuara…

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo 3 espero que les haya gustado y de una vez les doy una disculpa si es que no publico pronto y antes de finalizar les tengo una noticia… ¡muy pronto Julxanxmi11 y yo nos uniremos para hacer un fic de TMNT basado en The Walking Dead (el videojuego)! Pero no sabemos como ponerle de nombre así que si tienen alguna idea la aceptaremos, bueno, dejen comentarios y nos leemos pronto adiós.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holo, ¿cómo están? , bueno creo que tanto a mi como ustedes les gusta mucho este fic y perdón si me distraigo con este y no sigo con los otros pero .. es que me gusta mucho este XD, pero no se preocupen ya seguiré, en fin…¡empecemos con el capitulo 4! **

Disclaimer: Las tortugas no me pertenecen, mis OCs si.

El chico ideal:

Con los chicos…..

Donnie (con ojos de corazón) : Es la chica más hermosa que jamás eh visto.

Rafa: ¿Cuál de todas?

Donnie (saliéndole la baba) : La pelirroja.

Mikey (con ojos de corazon) : Creo que estoy enamoraseishon de la rubia castaña, es precioseishon.

Rafa (enojado) : ¡Mike!, ¡ya deja de hablar tu pésimo ingles!

Mikey (enojado) : ¡Oye!, ¡lo que tu tienes es celos de mi perfecto bilingüe!

Leo: ¡Ya cállense todos!, se que esas chicas están guapas y todo…..pero si no nos damos prisa ahora si Falco nos dará una paliza.

Con las chicas…y Tony…

Las chicas y Tony por más que corrieron no llegaron justo a tiempo, pero por suerte su maestro, Hamato Yoshi los dejo pasar.

Después de unas horas de entrenamiento habitual, ya era fin de la clase

y también la despedida de su maestro.

Karai: No se preocupe Sensei, su dojo estará en buenas manos.

Lindsey: Si….no se preocupe, Tony limpiara el dojo todas las semanas y yo le ayudare a cerrar las ventanas.

Tony: Si exacto…..¡¿Qué?!

Lindsey: Ya no te puedes denegar, jejej, lerolero….

C, A, K: ¡Lindsey!

Lindsey: Lo siento.

Splinter: Bueno, al menos me voy seguro que cuidaran el dojo ya que ustedes son mis alumnos con quien más confianza tengo.

Abril: Es un honor Sensei.

Splinter: Bueno adiós, ¡nos vemos en un mes!

Todos: ¡Sayonara Sensei!

Splinter: ¡Sayonara!

Después de dos minutos había un silencio incomodo y Lindsey decidió romperlo.

Lindsey: _¿Y…si hacemos un muñeco?_

Tony: NO.

Lindsey: ¿Y si jugamos Mario Kart?

Todos: Si.

Las chicas y Tony subieron a la parte de arriba del dojo donde había un televisor con controles del Wii.

Tony: Saben, chicas cuando dije que quería jugar Mario Kart , me refería también a que..¡Me prestaran un control!

Lindsey (sin verlo a la cara) : Lo siento, Tony, ya todos los controles están ocupados, mejor juega con ese carrito (señalando un carrito del suelo).

Tony: Agh.

En ese momento sonó el celular de Lindsey, indicando que le llego un mensaje.

Lindsey: Tony, ¿Puedes tomar mi lugar rápido?

Tony: Pero tu tienes a la Princesa Peach.

Lindsey: Calla y juega.

Tony tomo rápidamente el control de Lindsey mientras ella revisaba su nuevo mensaje.

Lindsey (enojada) : ¡Te odio!

Abril: ¿Qué pasa Lindsey?

Lindsey: Nada solo que Zack me sigue enviando fotos de esos odiosos y perturbadores…payasos.

Tony: ¿Zack?, ¿Tu ex -novio?

Lindsey: Si….desde que el sabe que le temo a los payasos siempre se anda burlando de mi, al igual que toda la escuela.

Tony: Al igual que con la vez que hiciste el ridículo en esa convención, o la vez que….

En eso Karai lo golpeo en la cabeza haciendo que se callara.

Tony: ¡Oye!

Karai: ¿Por qué no mejor cierras la boca Tony?

Abril: Pero mira Lindsey nosotras y Tony, te queremos mucho por lo que eres, igual si tienes miedo a los payasos.

Cristal: Si, Zack solo te quiere molestar no le hagas caso.

Lindsey: Lo se y gracias, es solo que…..nunca eh tenido suerte con los chicos, siempre piensan que estoy loca.

Tony: Y lo estas.

Todas: ¡Tony!

Tony: Esta bien ya me callo.

Karai: Tu te mereces a alguien mejor.

Lindsey: Si…realmente quisiera a alguien que lo pueda llamar…."Mi héroe".

Abril: Yo a alguien tierno.

Karai: Yo a alguien que me haga feliz.

Cristal: Yo a alguien que me ame y yo a el.

Tony: Yo una chica con: dos ojos, una nariz, cara y….

Todas: Tony…

Tony: Agh!, esta bien ya me voy.

Tony se fue mientras las chicas reían.

Lindsey: Jejeje, chicas tengo una idea.

K, C, A: ¿Qué idea?

Lindsey (sacando algo de su mochila) : ¡Veamos Mi Villano Favorito!

K, C, A: ¡Si!

Lindsey (con ojos estilo anime) : Como adoro a los mininos.

Continuara…

**Bueno asta aquí el capitulo se que fue algo corto pero bueno, ya tendremos más en adelante, espero que les haya gustados y nos leemos pronto, adiós.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holis ya regrese y otra vez perdón si tarde mucho pero tuve exámenes y varias cosas pero el punto es que ya estoy aquí y muchas gracias por sus comentarios y a realturtlefan …bueno ¿que se le puede hacer? …pero volviendo a mejores cosas ¡empecemos con el capitulo 5! (advertencia ya empieza lo feo)**

Disclaimer: Las tortugas no me pertenecen, mis OCs si.

¿Sueño o Recuerdo?:

Punto de vista de Rafa:

_Igual que siempre, Leo nos dijo que nos fuéramos rápido o si no Falco nos daría una paliza y a pesar de que casi nunca escucho a Leo en esto siempre obedezco esa regla ya que yo se de lo que Falco es capaz_

En algún lugar muy lejos….

_Ya habíamos llegado a la guarida que era nada más y nada menos que el patético edificio abandonado donde vivíamos y justo en frente de nosotros estaba Falco.._

Falco: ¿¡Por que llegaron tan tarde!?

Leo: Lo siento amo pero es que tuvimos algunas cosas con el camino y….

Falco: ¡Cállate!, …..¡¿qué es ese olor?!

Leo: ¿Perdón Señor?

Falco: ¡Ese olor!...huele a…..pizza.

_Con eso ultimo, me quede helado, voltee un poco mi cabeza a la derecha y pude ver como Mikey temblaba ligeramente y se agarraba sus manos sin control, ya había visto eso antes en el, siempre se ponía así cuando estaba nervioso, siempre lo hacia desde que éramos…..niños._

Falco: ¡Mocoso!, da un paso adelante.

_Vi como mi hermanito daba un paso adelante, como le indicaron y también pude ver claro que ya estaba sudando._

Mikey (nervioso) : ¿S-si Señor Falco?

Falco (enojado) : Dime una cosa Mocoso, ¿tu comiste la pizza?

Mikey: N-no Señor.

Falco: Di la verdad.

Mikey (con ojos cristalinos) : Yo no fui, Señor Falco…

Falco: ¡Di la verdad!

Mikey (saliéndole una lagrima) : Yo no fui.

Falco: ¡Que digas la verdad!

_Falco levanto su mano, ya sabia lo que iba pasar y ya no pude pensar en nada más que hacer esto._

Rafa: ¡Yo fui!

Falco: ¿¡Que!?

Rafa: Fui yo, quien comió pizza.

_El se me acerco y me soltó una cachetada, la verdad no me dolió tanto, eh tenido peores golpes._

Falco: ¡Hoy no cenaran nada, ahora largo!

_Como siempre otra vez nos grito, lo único que hice fue ser el primero en entrar a nuestro cuarto._

Fin del punto de vista…..

Los chicos entraron a su vieja habitación y cada quien hizo lo habitual Mikey abrió una ventana dejando entrar a un gatito pelirrojo.

Mikey (acariciando al gato) : Hola Ice Cream Kitty, ¿cómo as estado amigo?

Rafa se echo a su cama a leer un comic viejo, Leo agarro su computadora para ver su serie favorita "Héroes Espaciales" y Donnie se sentó en su escritorio para arreglar una, que otra arma.

Mikey: ¿Rafa?

Rafa: ¿Qué pasa enano?

Mikey (apenado) : Lo siento, por que hallas tenido que recibir esa cachetada.

Rafa: No te preocupes hermanito, no fue nada.

Callo la noche los chicos los chicos dormían en sus incomodas camas y Rafa tenia un sueño o tal vez un ¿recuerdo?

En el sueño de Rafa…..

Rafa tenía 8 años, era de noche y estaba peleando Leo.

Leo: ¡Ya Rafa, no quiero seguir con esta discusión!

Rafa: ¡No Leo, ya no aguanto más!, ¡me largo de este lugar!

Leo:¡No Rafa…!

Leo trato de detener a su hermano pero este abrió la puerta de su cuarto encontrándose con Falco lo cual al pelirrojo le provoco un escalofrío.

Falco: ¡Tu nunca saldrás de aquí!

Le dio un puñetazo en la cara y todo se volvió oscuro.

Fin del sueño de Rafa…..

Se levanto de golpe, sudado y respirando agitadamente, otra vez tenia esa clase de sueños, casi siempre los tenia y a veces no sabia si era un sueño o un recuerdo.

El al igual que sus hermanos casi no tenían recuerdos de su vida siempre pasaban por cosas "fuertes" y poco a poco sentían que perdían su memoria cada vez más, de las únicas cosas que si recordaban con claridad es que siempre habían sido hermanos.

Rafa: Necesito salir.

Dijo en susurro Rafa se levanto y salio por la ventana y no era porque quería largarse de ese lugar, ya que nunca podría intentar irse sin sus hermanos, solo salía….se alejaba lo más posible y se ponía a ver la ciudad y siempre rondaba una pregunta en su mente "¿que se sentirá ser libre?", siempre se lo preguntaba, el sabia que alguna vez lo fue, no sabia cuando fue, pero el sabia y ya no sabia que era lo que sentía.

El estaba en un edificio sentado en el borde, se levanto y de la nada se le ocurrió cantar una canción que alguna vez había escuchado.

Rafa:_ Llego un sueño a mi,_

_Que en algún lugar _,

_Con un gran aplauso,_

_Aclamado me vi,_

_Alegría sin fin,_

_Habría yo llegar,_

_Y una voz insiste,_

_Que yo pertenezco ahí,_

_Por mi senda ire,_

_Llegare a mi libertad,_

_Un día triunfare, _

_Y mio sera el honor,_

_Cada paso a dar,_

_Mas me acercara,_

_Buscare bien por doquier,_

_Sin miedo y con valor._

Rafa termino de cantar y lo finalizo con una sonrisa, en eso vio una estrella muy brillante y aunque el fuera algo "maduro" se arriesgo a pedir algo "Desearía ser libre".

En eso pudo visualizar a una joven peli-negra con mechones plateados, que parecía salir de una tienda de 24 horas y también pudo ver que se acercaba la peligrosa banda de los Kraang a ella.

Continuara….

**Bueno asta aquí el capitulo y entenderé si a ustedes no les gusto la canción o se les hizo algo infantil pero …la verdad es que me gustan mucho esas canciones Disney *-*, bueno, dejen comentarios y nos leemos pronto, adiós.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holiwis, ¿cómo están?, bienvenidos al capitulo 6 y antes que nada les quiero agradecer por todos sus comentarios, deberás, ustedes me impulsan siempre a seguir con los fics, asi que no tengo nada más que decir que gracias, bueno, ¡empecemos con el capitulo!**

Disclaimer: TMNT no me pertenece, mis OCs si.

Te encuentro (parte 1) :

Vio como esa banda de criminales se acercaban peligrosamente a la peli-negra, pero ella no los podía ver ya que estaban detrás de ella.

Rafa, por otra parte estaba indeciso si salvarla o no, pero había algo en esa chica que le decía que tenia que salvarla, así que armado de valor se lanzo a los criminales.

Con Cristal (ase algunos momentos)….

Cristal: Espero que Rin no se coma los pastelillos.

_Flash Back (ase una hora) :_

Cristal entraba a su casa encontrándose con Rin, que estaba decorando unos pastelillos.

Cristal: Hola Rin, ¿Qué haces?

Rin: Hola, estoy haciendo unos pastelillos para el departamento de policías donde trabaja papá, ya va ser su aniversario.

Cristal: ¿Cuántos aniversarios lleva ya el Departamento de Policías?

Rin: No lo se, perdí la cuenta hace mucho.

Cristal: ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?

Rin: Bueno ¿crees que puedas ir a comprar chispas de chocolate?, ya se nos acabaron.

Cristal: Bueno, no tardo.

_Fin del Flash Back._

Cristal ya estaba a punto de subirse a su moto y también los Kraang ya estaban a punto de agarrarla sin que ella se diera cuenta pero en un rápido movimiento Rafa les lanzo una cuerda que encontró y los llevo a las sombras mientras les daba una paliza.

Cristal se dio cuenta que la seguían a la hora que escucho los golpes en las sombras y se aterro un poco, pero al parecer se tranquilizo un poco al ver unos ojos verdes esmeralda en la oscuridad.

Rafa: Ten más cuidado, ¿si?

Dijo Rafa con una voz misteriosa, al la vez que se iba entre las sombras.

Cristal: ¿Okey?

Cristal se fue en su moto, no sin antes preguntarse, ¿quién era el? ya que esos ojos le recordaban a algo o tal vez a…¿alguien?

Al día siguiente con Lindsey …

Lindsey entraba a su casa después de un duro día de escuela.

Lindsey: Agh, estoy agotada, los maestros nunca se cansan de matarnos.

Lindsey entro a su cuarto y se cambio su ropa ya que traía su ropa de deporte de la escuela y se la cambio por una camisa con colores del arcoiris que decía "Keep Calm and Be Happy", unos shorts con mallas, unos tenis naranjas y como siempre su coronilla de flores blancas.

Lindsey: Bueno, no se que hacer, ¿qué quieres hacer Pikachu?

Le dijo Lindsey a su hámster que estaba dentro de una jaula.

Lindsey: ¡Ya se!, le voy a preguntar a Ayleen si quiere ver una película, pero obviamente primero voy por unas papitas.

Lindsey bajo a la cocina para prepara unas papitas mientras cantaba una canción.

Lindsey: _Con tu física y tu química también tu anatomía,_

_ La cerveza y el tequila y tu boca con la mía__,_

_Ya no puedo mas,_

_Ya no puedo mas,_

_Con esta melodía, tu color, tu fantasía,_

_Con tu filosofía mi cabeza está vacía,_

_Y ya no puedo mas, _

_Ya no puedo mas,_

Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo

_Bailar contigo, tener contigo,_

_Una noche loca,_

_Ay besar tu boca,_

_Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo__,_

_Bailar contigo, tener contigo una noche loca,_

_Con tremenda loca._

Termino de cantar Lindsey y toco la puerta de su hermana y esta la abrió, dejando ver a una chica castaña de ojos azules de unos 18 años, tenia un fleco que le tapaba media cara y su cabello le llegaba asta los hombros, llevaba una falda (como la de Irma), unas mallas negras, una camisa de encaje negra, unos guantes negros que dejaban ver sus dedos y unas botas negras.

Lindsey (con una sonrisa) : ¿Quieres papitas?

Ayleen solo le cerro la puerta en la cara, dejando a Lindsey un poco triste, pero volvió a tocar su puerta.

Lindsey (hablando detrás de la puerta) : ¿Ayleen quisieras ver una película comigo?

Ayleen (del otro lado de la puerta) : No.

Lindsey: ¿Por qué?

Ayleen: Porque, no quiero.

Lindsey: Bueno entonces hablemos de algo.

Ayleen: Agh.

Lindsey: ¡Yo empiezo!, ¿Cuál es tu amor platónico?, el mío es Chico Bestia de los Jóvenes Titanes, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Su hermana no respondió.

Lindsey (triste) : Bueno, ¿al menos puedes decir que te gustaba la serie, cuando éramos niñas?, la veíamos todo el tiempo, me acuerdo como te gustaba jugar a que eras Raven, (saliéndole una lagrima) ¿te gustaría ver otra vez algún capitulo?

Seguía sin responder su hermana.

Lindsey: ¿Estas enojada conmigo por cantarte la canción de "soy un cacahuate" de Bob Esponja?

Ayleen: Tal vez.

Lindsey: Lo siento, pero creí que a ti te gustaba el genero del Rock, no sabia que a ti te gustaba el Emo, te lo juro (llorando un poco).

Ayleen: Bueno, ¡ahora lo sabes Isabella!

Lindsey: Bueno, pero por favor no me llames por mi segundo nombre ¿si?

Otra vez no respondió, Lindsey agarro una chamarra gris y se acerco a la puerta de su casa.

Lindsey: Voy a ir por una pizza, en un rato vuelvo… ¡te quiero!

Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta eh ir por una pizza.

Continuara…

**Bueno asta aquí el capitulo espero que les aya gustado, dejen comentarios y nos leemos pronto adiós.**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLIWIS ¿cómo están?, espero que bien y muchas gracias otra vez por sus comentarios y ¡empecemos con el capítulo 7!**

Disclaimer: TMNT no me pertenece, mis OCs sí.

Te encuentro (parte2) :

Lindsey: No sé para que me esfuerzo, ella no me quiere.

Dijo Lindsey mientras caminaba por unos barrios y recordaba los bueno momentos con su hermana.

_Flash Back:_

Lindsey tenia ya 4 años y su hermana Ayleen 6 años y ambas estaban aburridas con su niñera.

Lindsey: Ayleen, estoy ABURRIDA, la niñera es muy aburrida y ya se quedó dormida de ver su TELENOVENA.

Ayleen: Es Telenovela y tienes razón es muy aburrida…..mhh…..¡ya se!

Ayleen se acercó a Lindsey y le dijo su plan en el oído.

Lindsey: Oh….me guta.

Las niñas fueron donde estaba su niñera y le empezaron a dibujar un bigote y unos cuernos.

Ayleen: Adiós niñera número 203.

Dijo Ayleen en susurro mientras ella y su hermana se tomaban una foto con su niñera haciendo caras chistosas.

_Fin del Flash Back._

Lindsey (suspirando) : Ella ya no a sido la misma desde que mamá murió, (mirando al cielo) desearía que estuvieras aquí.

Con los chicos…

Mikey: Bueno Rafa, ya que Leo y Donnie fueron a un robo…¿Qué quieres hacer?

Rafa: ¿Qué tal si alimentas a tu gato?, se está comiendo, ¡mis comics!

Mikey volteo atrás y en efecto vio a su gato mordisqueando un comic de su hermano.

Mikey: Oh, tienes razón ¡voy a ir por más comida para Ice Cream Kitty!, ¿quieres algo Rafa?

Rafa: Nop.

Mikey: De acuerdo, no tardo.

Con Lindsey…..

Lindsey: Gracias.

La oji-azul salía de la pizzería con su pizza de peperoni y caminaba por los peligrosos barrios de Nueva York, pero tenía el pequeño presentimiento de que alguien o algo la seguían y en efecto eran…..Los Dragones Purpura.

Con Mikey…..

Mikey bebía un poco de leche mientras su gatito también tomaba un poco de una taza.

Mikey: Sabes amigo, aveces siento que….nadie…me querrá.

Ice Cream Kitty: Miauw.

Mikey: Bueno, tu si me quieres, pero creo que….ninguna chica podrá amarme.

Ice Cream Kitty: Miauw.

Mikey: Bueno Norah nos quería, pero me gustaría tener algo especial con alguna chica.

Ice Cream Kitty se acurruca en su regazo.

Mikey (triste) : Si amigo, yo también extraño a Norah.

Con Lindsey…

Lindsey se había dado cuenta que la estaban siguiendo Los Dragones Purpura ella nerviosa buscaba en sus bolsillos si tenía alguna estrella ninja

Lindsey: "Rayos, de seguro las deje en casa, ¿ahora que hago?"

Dijo Lindsey en sus adentros mientras los Dragones Purpura se acercaban cada vez más a ella, asta dejarla en un callejon sin salida.

Con Mikey…

Mikey: Bueno amigo, ya tomamos leche, ¿qué tal si vamos por una pizza?

Ice Cream Kitty (saltando con alegria) : ¡Miauw!

Mikey iba a tomar su camino para ir por una pizza, pero como el estaba arriba de un edificio logro ver a Lindsey, que se encontaba en problemas.

Mikey (sorprendido) : Es la chica…..

Con Lindsey…..

Fong: Miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí.

Lindsey (nerviosa) : Jejeje, holis.

Tsoi (amenazando) : Tu y tus amigas fueron quienes nos golpearon el otro dia, ¿no?

Lindsey: No, no, no, esa no fui yo, fue mi gemela malvada es ….mhh….¿Lindsay?

Sid: Entonces, ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros preciosa?...nos vamos a divertir.

Lindsey (mas nerviosa) : Me gustaria, pero deje algo en el horno, ¡mi hermana se molestara!, ¡adiós!

Lindsey trato de correr pero Tsoi le agarro fuertemente del brazo impidiendole uir.

Lindsey: ¡Sueltame!

Fong: No lo creo preciosa, nos vamos a divertir contigo.

Lindsey: ¡Auxilio!

Mikey (sin mascara) : ¡Dejen a la chica en paz!

Fong: Metete en tus asuntos amigo.

Mikey: No asta que la dejen en paz, ¡Ice Cream Kitty yo te eligo! (Mikey agarra a su gato y se lo lanza a Fong)

Fong: ¡Ahh!, ¡quitenmelo!

En lo que Ice Cream Kitty rasguñaba a Fong y a Sid, Mikey fue a ayudar a Lindsey con Tsoi y Mikey lo derroto con varios golpes.

Mikey (a Lindsey) : ¿Estas bien?

Lindsey (con ojos de anime) : Si, gracias.

Mikey: Que bueno…(sonrojado) …..¿y …puedo saber tu nombre?

Lindsey: Claro es: Lindsey Isabella Elizabeth Diana Samantha Kelly Sanchez, pero muchos me dicen…Lindsey.

Mikey: Tu nombre es muy bonito (sonrojado), eh….bueno….creo…que se-sera mejor que te vallas, digo estos tipos son algo peligrosos.

Lindsey: Bueno, creo que tu gatito ya los derroto.

Mikey volteo y vio que Ice Cream Kitty se lamia su patita mientras que Sid estaba abrazando sus piernas en el suelo y Fong estaba en el suelo con su cara toda rasguñada.

Mikey: Jejee.

Lindsey: Pero esta bien, me voy, pero, ¿podria saber tu nombre?

Mikey: ¡Claro!, me llamo Miguel Ángel, pero todos me dicen Mikey.

Lindsey: Bueno, Mikey gracias por salvarme, adiós (se va).

Mikey (sonrojado y con cara de enamorado) : Adiós.

Mikey recogio a su gato y se alejo del lugar.

Mikey: Bueno amigo lo hiciste genial, no lo hubiera logrado sin ti.

Ice Cream Kitty: Miauw.

Mikey: Ahora si, ¡vamos por la pizza!

Ice Cream Kitty (salta emocionado) : ¡Miauw!

Mikey: "Lindsey Isabella Elizabeth Diana Samantha…..que lindo nombre"

Continuara….

**Bueno asta aquí el capitulo, ahora si les prometo seguir con fics que tengo algo abandonados, espero que les aya gustado, dejen comentarios y nos leemos pronto, adiós. **


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLIWIS, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y creo que a la mayoría les gusto el nombre completo de Lindsey, jejjeje, bueno, ¡empecemos con el capitulo 8!**

Disclaimer: TMNT no me pertenece, mis OCs si.

Te encuentro (parte 3) :

Con Leo y Donnie…

Los dos hermanos caminaban tranquilos por los edificios después de haber saqueado una tienda y traían cada quien un saco de dinero.

Leo: Y bien Donnie, ¿quieres hablar de algo?

Donnie: ¿Qué tal el echo de que la h no suena?

Leo: No mejor, otra cosa.

Donnie: ¿Qué opinas de las chicas?

Leo: ¿Qué chicas?

Donnie: Ya sabes las que encontramos el otro día.

Leo: Pues creo que la peli-negra con rubio era bonita, pero no quiero hablar de eso.

Donnie (empujándolo un poco) : ¿Por qué no Leo?

Leo: ¡Porque entiéndelo Donnie!, ninguna chica nos va a querer, somos unos criminales nadie nos podrá amar.

Donnie (con la cabeza abajo) : Norah nos quería….

Leo: Mejor vámonos.

Donnie: Esta bie…

X: ¡Rápido allá están!

Leo: Oh no, ¡es la policía!, ¡corre!

Leo y Donnie corrían por los edificios para huir de los policías hasta que llegaron a una zona donde ya no podían seguir.

Donnie: ¿Ahora que hacemos?

Leo: Tu ve al norte, yo iré al sur, después en media hora nos veremos en Central Park.

Donnie: De acuerdo, ¡nos vemos!

El de bandana morada, bajo por las escaleras de incendio lo más rápido que pudo y fue corriendo directo hacia el norte hasta llegar a una bahía.

Donnie (respirando agitadamente) : Creo…..que aquí no me encontraran.

Donnie puso el saco entre unas piedras que estaban ahí para asegurarse de que nadie tomara el dinero.

Donnie: Ahora solo tengo que esperar media ho…..

X: ¡Oye tu!

El de Morado volteo para encontrarse con una banda de chicos que se veían muy peligrosos y el líder de ellos tenía sus ajos algo rojos (N/A: ¿Creo que saben a que me refiero? ).

Donnie (algo atemorizado) : ¿Si?

Chico 1 (enojado) : Esta es nuestra guarida y nadie debe saber de ella.

Donnie: Pe-pero, esto es un lugar público y…

Chico 1: ¡NO ME IMPORTA SI ESTE ES UN LUGAR PUBLICO O NO!

Chico 2: Este lugar nos pertenece y nadie debe saber de el.

Donnie: Por favor, no le diré a nadie de su guarida, solo déjenme en paz.

Chico 3 : No lo creo chico, nadie sale vivo de esta.

Con Abril…

Abril: Bueno Abril, como Lindsey siempre te dice: "Se positiva incluso si te deja el camión para salir de la escuela", creo que ahora eso me serviría mucho.

La peliroja caminaba en las calles de Nueva York ya que el camión de su escuela para a salida la había dejado y ya no le quedaba de otra más que…..caminar.

Abril: Creo que escuchare algo de música.

Saco sus audífonos y se puso a escuchar la primera canción que encontró (N/A : Es la primera canción que se me ocurrió :v)

_El viento ruge _

_y hay tormenta en mi interior, _

_una tempestad que de mi salió… ,_

_Lo que hay en ti, _

_no dejes ver, _

_Buena chica tu siempre debes ser, _

_No has de abrir tu corazón… ,_

_Pues ya se abrió… _

_Libre soy, _

_Libre soy,_

_No puedo ocultarlo más…,_

_Libre soy, _

_Libre soy,_

_Libertad sin vuelta atrás,_

_¡Qué más da!,_

_No me importa ya, _

_Gran tormenta habrá, _

_El frio es parte también de mí.._

Estaba a punto de tomar su ruta para su casa cuando a lo lejos pudo notar que al menos 4 chicos golpeaban a uno en el suelo y el chico trataba de defenderse pero no podía.

Abril: ¿Qué rayos…?

Por ultimo pudo notar que el mas grande de ellos lo arrojo al mar y todos se fueron.

Abril: Oh no, ¡tengo que ayudarlo!

Corrio asta llegar al borde de la bahía se quito sus botas y su bolso y se lanzo al agua, era muy fría, pero logro ver al chico que se hundía ya que estaba inconsciente.

Abril: ¡Ahí esta!

Nado hasta él y por fin lo agarro con mucha fuerza lo llevo hasta la costa, lo recostó en el suelo y le empezó a hacer RCP.

Abril: Vamos…..despierta.

Después de varios intentos por fin, el castaño comenzó a abrir los ojos.

Abril: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Donnie (alucinando) : ¿Eres un…ángel?

Abril: ¿Qué?

Donnie: ¿Estoy en el cielo?

Abril: Ehhh….

Donnie: ¿Ya morí?

Abril: Ok, solo hay una manera de solucionar esto.

Abril le soltó una cachetada, haciendo que Donnie se volteara y escupiera toda el agua que tenía adentro.

Abril: ¿Estas bien?

Donnie: S-si, (la voltea a ver y se sonroja) gra-gracias.

Abril: ¿Por qué te estaban golpeando esos tipos?

Donnie (nervioso) : Ehh…bueno, a muchos les gusta desquitarse conmigo, jejej.

Abril: Mi papá trabaja con la policía, si quieres te puede ayudar.

Donnie: ¡NO!, es decir, no gracias estoy bi-bien, te lo juro, lo resolveré.

Abril: Bueno….como tú quieras.

Donnie (nervioso) : Si jeje,…ehm, ¿podría saber el nombre de mi salvadora?, si no te molesta.

Abril: No me molesta….me llamo Abril.

Donnie: Es muy bo-bonito tu nombre.

Abril: Gracias y ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Donnie: Donnie.

Abril: ¿Donnie?

Donnie: Bueno en realidad me llamo Donatello, pero todos me llaman así, lo se, es raro mi nombre.

Abril: Yo creo que es lindo.

Los dos se quedaron un rato mirándose asta que el silencio los incomodo a los dos.

Abril: Bueno, Donnie, me tengo que ir, pero espero volver a verte.

Donnie: Igual yo, volver a verte…..

Abril: Adiós.

Donnie: ¡Adiós!

Abril se fue dejando a Donnie con una gran sonrisa ya que por fin pudo saber el nombre de la chica más bella que había visto.

Continuara….

**Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer, dejen sus comentarios y nos leemos pronto, adiós.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Holiwis, bueno aquí vengo con el nuevo cap, muchas gracias a: andyhamato99, I Love Kittens too, Julxanxmi11, Tory-H, mikaela hamato17, Jaminzell Wolf Blood Amatista por sus comentarios y a todos los demás n-n, me alegra que les este gustando, bueno sin nada más….. ¡empecemos con el capitulo 9!**

Disclaimer: TMNT no me pertenece, mis OCs si.

Te encuentro (parte 4) :

Karai se encontraba en el dojo de su querido maestro y estaba limpiando un poco el lugar.

Karai: Limpia el dojo decían, será divertido decía, siempre caigo en eso, ¡Agh!

Accidentalmente Karai al mover su escoba deja caer una foto de Hamato Yoshi.

Karai (preocupada) : ¡Hay no!

Karai levanto la foto y pudo apreciar que en esta estaba Hamato Yoshi, su esposa Tang Shen y ambos cargaban a 4 bebes.

Karai: No me imagino por lo que a de estar pasando el Sensei.

Volvió a dejar la foto en donde estaba. Era cierto, Karai a veces también se ponía triste de ver a su maestro, ya que ella recordaba perfectamente que a el le habían robando a sus hijos, Splinter paso meses, incluso años buscando, asta que dio por echo que probablemente y lo más seguro es que ya estuvieran muertos.

Karai: Como me gustaría ayudar al Sensei con sus hijos, (suspira) realmente si paso por algo duro.

Karai acabo de limpiar el dojo y ahora estaba aburrida.

Karai: "Bien, llegaran por mi en una media hora…¿que puedo hacer?"

La oji-ámbar agarro su computadora y se fue a la cocina.

Karai: Voy a escuchar música.

Estaba a punto de dar "play" a el video pero escucho un ruido que venía de la entrada lo cual hizo que ella se alarmara un poco.

Karai: "¿Quién estará aquí?"

Agarro un sartén de la cocina y con sigilo se acerco a la entrada y en la puerta estaba de espaldas un chico peli-negro.

Leo: Por fin….(respirando agitado) aquí no me encontraran.

Ni cuenta Leo se dio, cuando Karai le dio un golpe con el sartén dejándolo inconciente.

Karai: ¿Quién rayos es este?

Un rato después…..

Leo comenzaba a abrir los ojos lentamente mientras sentía su cuerpo algo…¿atrapado?

Leo: ¿Qué ..rayos?

Intento mover una mano pero se dio cuenta de que estaba atada al igual que todo su cuerpo con una cadena sentado a una silla.

Leo: Oh no….¡Alguien!, ¡Ayuda!

Karai: No te iras de aquí asta que me respondas.

Leo: ¿¡Quien esta ahí!?, ¡muéstrate!

Karai salio de las sombras con una katana.

Karai: Mira chico, no saldrás de aquí asta que me des respuestas.

Leo: ¿Qué?

Karai (le pone la katana en su cuello) : ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?, ¿¡Acaso eres de esos pervertidos que se meten a casas ajenas….!?

Leo: ¿Qué?, no yo solo…..solo.

Karai: ¿O acaso eres un ladrón?

Leo: ¡Claro que no!

Karai: ¿Entonces que hacías con ese dinero en un saco?

Leo: Es para una….donación.

Karai: ¿De que?

Leo: Para un orfanato….donde vivo.

Karai: ¿Entonces eres huérfano?

Kara se acerca a el con cara de que no le cree mucho.

Leo: Si…..ahora….¡DEJAME IR!

Karai: No asta que me respondas, ¿qué estabas haciendo aquí?

Leo: Yo….venia….a…..¡tomar clases!, si eso.

Karai: ¿Clases?

Leo: Si, clases de nanujitso.

Karai: Es ninjitsu.

Leo: Si eso, quería meter a mis hermanos y a mi aquí.

Karai: ¿Esta bien?

Leo: Ahora, que tal si me sueltas, para poder ir a mi orfanato y contarle a mis hermanos la noticia…..

Karai: Ven mañana a esta misma hora y si no vienes te advierto, mi papa es policía, me enseño a rastrear gente y también a disparar.

Leo (tragando saliva) : Okey O-O

Karai: Bien, te soltare y quiero que te salgas por la puerta trasera, ¿Okey?

Leo: Solo una cosa, ¿puedo saber tu nombre?

Karai (desatándolo) : Soy Karai, pero no seas dulce conmigo…soy muy ruda.

En una mesa estaba el celular de Karai, que empezó a sonar, al parecer habían dejando un mensaje de voz que se escucho ya que estaba en voz alta.

"Hola Karai, soy Lindsey, quería decirte que olvidaste tu pijama de gatitos y arcoiris en mi casa, tu peluche de minion ¡que es muy kawaii! y tus pantuflas de conejo, en la pijamada que hicimos en mi casa, bueno jejeje, te los doy mañana en la escuela, bye"

Leo : Muy ruda, ¿no?

Karai (sonrojada y enojada) : ¡No seas metiche!, ya ahora vete.

Leo (agarra su saco) : Bien, bien me voy (abre la puerta y se va).

Karai (agarra su celular con furia) : ¡Tonto celular!, (suspira) espero que al menos mi minion este bien.

Afuera del dojo con Leo…

Leo: "Valla esa chica es realmente….bella"

Continuara….

**Bueno asta aquí el capitulo, gracias por leer, espero que les aya gustado, dejen comentarios y nos leemos pronto, adiós.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Holiwis, bueno muchas gracias a: Tory-H, leonus2001, pao saki, Luisa-Hamato, Jamizell Wolf Blood Amatista, agatamin, Mikaela hamato17, Neko-O´neil por sus comentarios, muchas gracias en verdad y..¡empecemos con el capitulo 10!**

Disclaimer: TMNT no me pertenece, mis OCs si.

Nosotros y Ustedes (Parte 1) :

Donnie esperaba a su hermano recostado debajo de un árbol en Central Park.

Donnie: ¿Dónde estará?

No dudo mucho su pregunta ya que pudo ver a su hermano acercarse.

Donnie: ¿Dónde estabas Leo?

Leo: Perdón, es que tuve un problema.

Donnie: ¿Qué problema?

Leo: Un hermoso problema que no te contare.

Donnie: Ah…..okey.

Donnie se agacho para recoger su bolsa de dinero pero Leo se dio cuenta de que estaba mojado y lleno de moretones.

Leo: ¿Acaso te metiste al mar y te ataco un tiburón?

Donnie: ¿Qué?

Leo: Es que estas mojado y lleno de moretones.

Donnie: Ah, es que ….tal vez alguien …me ….golpeo…**.**

Leo: Si aja.

Donnie: Y tal vez luego ese alguien….me ….arrojo …al …mar.

Leo: Te dije que aprendieras a nadar, pero no me haces caso.

Donnie: ¡Claro que se nadar!

Leo: ¿Y como explicas la vez que te estabas ahogando en la bañera por que según tu estaba "muy onda" y tuvimos que hacerte respiración de boca a boca, que fue horrible por cierto y….

Donnie: ¡Esta bien, después veré un tutorial en Internet de cómo nadar!, ya vámonos.

Leo: Okey.

En la "guarida" de los chicos….

Mikey (con ojos animes) : Y después ella me dijo: Gracias por salvarme, luego yo le dije: No fue nada, luego ella me dijo: ¿sabes?, eres el chico más guapo que e visto y yo le dije…..

Rafa: Mikey, ¿realmente estas seguro que eso fue lo que ella te dijo?

Mikey: Bueno, al menos un 50%...y luego yo le dije….

Rafa: ¡¿Ya cállate no?!

Mikey: ¿Qué?, ¿por qué tan enojadito?

Rafa: Ay no lo se, tal vez por que ya lo repetiste como unas…¡100 VECES!

Mikey: ¿Celoso?

Rafa: ¡Claro que no!

Mikey: Yo diría que si, por que tu NUNCA, sabrás que es el amor, jejej.

Raph: ¿Y como que quieres que sepa de amor?, SI NUNCA NADIE NOS A AMADO Y NO LO ARAN.

Mikey: ¿Y que sabes tu?

Rafa: Nadie nos a amado Mikey.

Mikey: Eso no es cierto.

Rafa: Entonces, ¡dime una persona que en realidad nos aya querido!

Mikey: Tu sabes quien…

Rafa: Norah no cuenta.

Mikey: ¡Claro que cuenta!

Rafa: ¡Mikey entiéndelo!, ella nunca nos quiso le dábamos lastima.

Mikey: ¡No es cierto!

Rafa: ¡Que si!

Mikey: ¡Ojala te enamores de una chica y ella se enamore de otro!

Rafa: Si como no, como si pudiera enamorarme de alguien!

Rafa se sentó en su cama y de repente pensó en la chica que había visto, en sus ojos azules y su cabello negro era realmente preciosa para el.

Mikey: ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?

Rafa (enojado) : ¿Y si mejor te callas?

Mikey: Gruñón.

En eso llegaron Leo y Donnie.

Leo: Ya llegamos.

Mikey (animado) : ¿Cómo les fue?

Donnie (le enseña la bolsa) : Dímelo tu.

Mikey: ¡Si trajeron papitas!

Rafa: No menso, es dinero.

Mikey: Ouww y ¿por que estas tan mojado Donnie?

Donnie: Es una historia larga, ¡pásame una toalla!, ¡Falco se va a enterar!

Mikey le trae una toalla y se seca, pero después entra Falco.

Falco: ¿Trajeron el dinero?

Donnie y Leo le dan las bolsas, pero antes de que se fuera Falco, nota que Donnie esta lleno de moretones.

Falco (a Donnie) : ¡Tu!, ¿qué te paso?

Donnie (asustado) : Na-nada.

Falco: ¡¿Y COMO EXPLICAS QUE ESTAS LLENO DE MORETONES?!

Donnie: Es que..y-yo….yo.

Falco: ¿Acaso fuiste tan débil para dejarte golpear?

Donnie: No-no, yo no….

Falco (le suelta una cachetada) : ¡DIME LO QUE OCURRIO!, ¿¡Fuiste tan débil para dejarte golpear!?

Donnie: N-no, lo que paso es que tuve….u-una pelea….gane, pero me dejaron los moretones como un recuerdo.

Falco obtuvo una mirada dudosa por un momento pero luego le respondió a Donnie.

Falco: Bien, ¡será mejor que sea verdad!, o si no (saca una navaja), ya sabes como te ira.

Donnie: Si señor.

Falco se retiro, en cuanto se fue Donnie se toco su roja mejilla.

Donnie: ¡Auch!

Mikey: ¿Estas bien hermano?

Donnie: Si, solo me duele un poco, ¿esta muy roja mi mejilla?

Leo: Algo.

Donnie: Bueno, creo que estaré bien….

Mikey: Hakuna Matata Donnie, ya paso.

Rafa (se palmea la cara) : Primero tu pésimo ingles, ¿ahora esto?

Mikey: Lo que tu tienes son celos de mi perfecto ingliseishon.

Rafa: ¡Claro que no!

Leo: ¡Chicos!..

Mikey: ¿Si Leo?

Leo: Les tengo una sorpresa.

M, D, R: ¿Sorpresa?

Leo: Espero que no tengan planes para mañana

Mikey: ¿Por qué?

Leo: Iremos a un lugar….¡sin quejas!...mañana.

Donnie: ¿Pero a que?

Leo: Espero que les guste el ninjitsu.

Donnie: ¿Y eso que es?

Leo: ¿Yo que se?, pero iremos.

A la mañana siguiente, en la escuela…..

Cristal escuchaba una canción en su teléfono, mientras que sus amigas la miraban y su hermana.

Cristal: _Sube,_

_ Sube,_

_ Sube,_

_ Baja asta las nubes,….._

Karai: Hay esta niña nunca cambia.

Rin: Por desgracia…es mi hermana.

En eso llego Lindsey con una gran sonrisa.

Lindsey: ¿Ola k asen?

Rin: Viendo a mi hermana haciendo el ridículo.

Lindsey (dándole una bolsa a Karai) : Karai, aquí esta tu pijama de…

Karai (se la arrebata) : ¡Calla!

Lindsey: Hay esta bien, a y tu peluche de minion (se lo da).

Karai (lo abraza como si no hubiera un mañana) : ¡Stuart!, ¡estaba asustada de perderte para siempre!, ¡JUE HORRIBLE!,…(voz de hobbit) mi precioso.

Cristal (abraza a Rin) : Yo tengo a mi minion y nunca se separara de mi.

Rin: ¡Suéltame!, (se suelta) ¡que rara eres! (se va).

Cristal: ¡Adiós muñeca!

Karai (guardando a su minion en su mochila): Chicas, necesito decirles algo importante (llegan Abril y Tony).

Abril: ¿Qué cosa Karai?

Karai: Van a….venir unos chicos al dojo.

C, L, A, T: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Karai: Que….vendrán a unos chicos.

Tony: Demonios…..dejare de ser el chico irresistible, ah no, lo sigo siendo.

Cristal: Si aja.

Lindsey: ¡JAJAJAJJAJAJJAJ! (se tira al piso riendo).

Cristal: ¿Y ahora que mosco le pico?

Lindsey: ¡JAJAJAJA!, tu Tony, "irresistible",¡JJAJAJAJA!

Karai: Bueno, llegaremos tarde, Tony cárgala.

Tony: Ya que.

Tony la carga como costal y todos se van a su clase.

Continuara…..

**Bueno espero que les aya gustado y les tengo una pregunta, ¿les gustaría que este fic tuviera un especial de navidad?, dejen comentarios con su respuesta, gracias por haber leído y ¡que ya llegamos a los 95 comentarios!, muchas gracias por todo, nos leemos pronto y adiós.**


End file.
